My Angel
by MoonPrincessx3
Summary: This angel, my angel, is taking me back to her home up in the sky." -- Songfic about Emmett during his transformation. In the Arms of an Angel by: Sarah McLachlan


If you go on Stephenie Meyer's website and go to the 'outtakes' section of the Twilight Book, you can read the original chapter that Stephenie wrote about Emmett telling Bella his story of the bear. I just decided to write about what really happened after the mauling.

I don't own Twilight, unfortunately, or the song: In the Arms of an Angel. Those belong to Stephenie Meyer and Sarah McLachlan.

* * *

Pain was coursing through every part of my body. Pain that was so unlike anything I had ever felt before. It was becoming a struggle to simply breathe. All of this happened so fast. One minute I was hiking through the dense Tennessee forest, then the next I was on the ground. The giant grisly came out of no where. I had no time to react. After a few moments the pain dulled slightly. The constant howls of the bear ceased and gave way to a gurgling sound. What was happening?

_Spend all your time waiting for that second chance  
For the break that will make it ok  
There's always some reason to feel not good enough?  
And it's hard at the end of the day  
I need some distraction, oh beautiful release  
Memories seep from my veins  
They may be empty and weightless, and maybe  
I'll find some peace tonight_

Am I flying? It sure feels like it. I muster enough strength to open my eyes. Above me is the most beautiful woman I have ever seen. Her golden hair gently flowed down from her head and continued past her shoulders. Despite her coal black eyes and pained expression, I knew she must be an angel. An angel sent from Heaven to save me. We must be flying. This angel, my angel, is taking me back to her home up in the sky.

_In the arms of an Angel, fly away from here  
From this dark, cold hotel room, and the endlessness that you fear  
You are pulled from the wreckage of your silent reverie  
You're in the arms of an Angel; may you find some comfort here_

White. Bright. Light. That's all I can see. I'll admit, this wasn't what I expected Heaven to look like, but it must be good since my angel is by my side. Her ice cold fingers shaped themselves around my large hand. It was utter bliss. A man walked in the room. His honey colored hair matched perfectly with the mental image I had of God. His face was completely perfect. I knew at once that this was God. Not just a god, but The God. I also knew that it was time for my judgement.

_So tired of the straight line, and everywhere you turn  
There's vultures and thieves at your back  
The storm keeps on twisting, you keep on building the lies  
That you make up for all that you lack  
It don't make no difference, escaping one last time  
It's easier to believe  
In this sweet madness, oh this glorious sadness  
That brings me to my knees_

Fire. Fire burning through every vein in my body. So this is what Hell feels like. I had done some interesting things these past twenty years. I guess I'm just getting what I deserve. Surprisingly though, I'm content. God isn't such as bad of a guy as a lot of people make him out to be. I know I deserve to burn in Hell, but I don't know why I'm getting special treatment. My angel is with me in Hell. Just by taking one glance at her perfect face, I knew she was not meant to be here. So why is she with me? Why is God punishing her when I'm the one who deserves it?

_In the arms of an Angel, far away from here  
From this dark, cold hotel room, and the endlessness that you fear  
You are pulled from the wreckage of your silent reverie  
In the arms of an Angel; may you find some comfort here_

My heart began racing. Faster than what I know is considered healthy. It's probably going as fast as a bullet. The burning finally faded from my body, but then it all piled up in my heart. _ThumpThumpThumpThumpThump! _It just keeps getting faster and faster. This wasn't part of the Hell that was described in the Bible, was it? Suddenly, it stopped. Not just the fire. But my entire heart as well. I opened my eyes quickly in surprise. Everything was so clear. The first thing I noticed though, was the goddess beside me. Complete, utter perfection. No other way to describe her. **My angel.**

_In the arms of an Angel; may you find some comfort here..._

* * *

Did you like it? Reviews would be greatly appreciated (:


End file.
